


Radio Silence

by Solziv



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Annoying Red Alert for the sake of it, Armada, Autobots - Freeform, Avoiding blame, Boredom, Damn you Hot Shot, Decepticons - Freeform, Failed Mission, Gen, Humor, Missions Gone Wrong, Optimus is out of character, Out of Character, Shouty capitals, Stupid story, Unicron Trilogy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armada. Optimus has given the order for radio silence. As Red Alert huddles in the forest, he is bothered by something worse than the Decepticons – a bored Hot Shot. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of several jokes smushed into a crazy fic. The bit after the mission didn’t originally exist, but the thought of Optimus naught-boying his men tickled me.

This stealth mission was of the utmost importance. In order to remain undetected by the enemy, Optimus had given the order for radio silence.

In the midst of the fog-enveloped forest, Red Alert awkwardly crouched and studied his surroundings, listening to the rustling of leaves in the light gale and the birds communicating with one another in their melodic language. If it weren’t for the arms race between the two factions, he would have basked in the tranquillity and let it melt all of his problems.

Unfortunately, trouble arrived at that moment, although not in the form of a Decepticon.

_“Hey.”_

_Oh, no…_ The medical officer grumbled to himself. Of all the times to disobey orders, Hot Shot had apparently found the worst possible occasion. _What is_ wrong _with him?_

_“Hey, Red. Red…you there?”_

The blue mech let out an exasperated breath. _What’s not to understand about ‘radio silence’?_ He had to stop the younger Autobot from giving away their positions. “Be quiet.”

_“You wanna play ‘I spy’?”_

“I _never_ want to play it with you. Now be _quiet_.”

Red Alert wasn’t naïve enough to believe his words had worked, but, for a full twenty seconds (a new record!), the yellow car ‘bot complied.

_“Hey, Red-”_

“No! We’re not doing this!”

_“But-”_

“Shut. Up.”

_“But Reeeeeeed…”_

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to shove your cannon so far up your aft-”

 _“What don’t you two understand about ‘radio silence’?”_ Smokescreen snapped over the commlink.

“It’s Hot Shot. He just won’t-” the medic attempted to explain, but he was quickly interrupted by Blurr’s deep timbre.

_“All of you, shhh! Quick, before Prime-”_

Too late.

_“I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL THAT I WANTED RADIO SILENCE!”_

A moment later, the energy blasts from Starscream’s null rays almost obliterated Optimus, yet the latter was not angry with the Decepticons, instead demanding to know exactly what his men thought they were doing.

* * *

 

The mission had resulted in a painful loss. Back at headquarters, the wounded and exhausted Autobots ashamedly stood before their leader – apart from Hot Shot, who apparently was exempt from punishment; he sat on a chair nearby, enjoying the scene.

Prime slowly paced back and forth in front of his soldiers. “Do you want to tell me what _happened_ out there?”

Met with silence, he saw the need to do this the _hard way_. A blue digit stabbed in Red Alert’s direction. “You. You started this. Explain yourself.”

The medical officer scowled behind his visor. “ _Me_? Hot Shot started it.”

“Really?” The leader turned his head towards said car ‘bot. “Is that true?”

“No,” came the yellow mech’s nonchalant reply.

What followed next involved the others tackling Red Alert, to keep him from using his one good hand to strangle Hot Shot. Fearing for his life (because, as everyone knew, the blue Autobot _would_ attempt off-lining those who crossed him), the latter leapt out of his seat and skedaddled to the far end of the room.

In the end, it took Smokescreen, Blurr _and_ Jetfire to calm the medical officer, followed by Prime’s punishment – clean the base. Since the blue Autobot did that practically every day, it didn’t feel any more of a chore.

After this ludicrous day, one thing was certain – the next time Hot Shot lay injured on the battlefield, Red Alert was just going to leave him there.

**The End**


End file.
